


Training

by olivemartini



Series: Kit's Explorations of the Institutes, With the Help of Ty [4]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Ty in the training room.<br/>Kit learns how to throw knives.</p><p> </p><p>(okay, bad description I know, but please read anyways.  Also, isn't my title so creative?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

_He's too dangerous to look that innocent._

No matter how much Ty said otherwise, he was a shadowhunter.  You could see it in the way he moved -graceful, like he's dancing to a song that he had long ago learned all the moves to, arms and legs moving in tandem without the caution that's so often written across his face.  You could see it in the way he waits, balanced on the tip of his toes and eyes searching for a target, the predator waiting for its prey. 

He was leaping across the training room floor, feet barely touching the ground.  His shoulder blades jutted out from his back, skin pale in contrast with the runes, muscles tightening as he pulled his arm back (he had taken his shirt off a few hours ago, and Kit was trying not to notice).  There was a knife in his hand, sending sunbeams sparkling across the ceiling as it catches the light, illuminating the sparkle in Ty's eyes.   Kit was supposed to be watching Ty's footwork and hand motion, but even as the knife jets forward to slam into the center of the target, he finds himself paying more attention to the rise and fall of his friend's chest and the way his hair is long enough to fall into his eyes. 

Ty turns, expectant, holding a knife out to Ty.  "Think you got it?"

_No._

Kit swallows, suddenly nervous, realizing he doesn't have a clue what to do and still doesn't have any inclination to learn.  He thinks that's why Julian had let Ty take over training instead of insisting on doing it himself.  Kit still hasn't come to be entirely comfortable with the rest of the Blackthorns, even though it's been a few weeks, but he would follow Ty to Hell and back if he asked.  (And from the stories he's heard about what shadowhunters have to do, he's not entirely sure it won't happen.)  Kit didn't want to learn how to be a killer machine, but if it meant being around Ty, he figured he could learn how to throw a knife.

"Yeah. Think so."  Ty raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing Kit was lying, but handed him the knife anyways. 

When he threw it, the knife hit a target, but it wasn't the one he wanted.

_He's too close now.  Much too close._

Ty had shaken his head, one side of his mouth turning upwards in the corner just the slightest bit, the only clue to the laugh that he was trying to keep inside.  He hadn't scolded him or sighed in exasperation like Emma would, or gave him a pep talk like Julian, only stepped forward to correct him.

He was everywhere.  Kit wishes he wasn't so in tune with Ty, that they hadn't fallen into a rhythm of motion that Kit never remembered having with anyone else.  They've learned how to work with each other, like they're partners in a dance and always know where the other's next step is going to fall.  Because now he can feel where Ty was going to touch even before he even lays a hand on him, knows where to move from just a tap of Ty's finger.  If he were asked to, he could probably guess the distance between them down to a millimeter (hint: it's not a large number). 

_I don't want him to move his hand._

Ty's hands were moving.  They were efficient when they had a purpose, but before Ty could figure out where next to put them, they stayed in place, tapping and fidgeting and grabbing onto Kit's shirt.  They were pressing down on his shoulders, sliding up his back, circling his wrist.  Ty's foot was kicking at his heel, telling him to place his feet shoulder width apart (for the millionth time today).  He wondered if any of it was an accident, if Kit was reading too much into things, or if Ty was doing this to him on purpose.

"Now try."

It hit the target this time, but didn't stick.

_It'd be easier if I wasn't aware of every move you make._

"Here.  I'll do it with you."

There's a moment where Kit doesn't understand, but then Ty is behind him again, pressed up against him so they're touching, and Kit has just enough time to think that this is something out of one of those hallmark movies his mundane friend used to like before Ty was placing his hand on his.  He knows it's just to help him get the knife to stick into the damn target, but when he can feel Ty's breathing on the back of his neck and is basically being held in his arms, Kit finds that particular detail unimportant.  It's easier to ignore things, especially the voice in his head that's saying he would like it very much if this would become a regular occurrence.

With Ty's help, Kit lets go of the knife, hearing the thud as it sinks hilt deep into the target.  He doesn't check to see where it landed, turning immediately to face Ty.  They're close again, chest to chest like they were that night in the basement.  Ty is still beautiful.

_I've been looking at him a little too long to call him just a friend, but that's all we're ever going to be._

Neither of them take the time to look, but Kit's final throw had been a bull's eye.

**Author's Note:**

> So since my "exploration of the institute series" is going to include all of the rooms at institute that I can turn into a fluffy story, I couldn't reasonably justify skipping the training room. Considering every institute has one and everything.  
> But unfortunately, I do not know anything about weapons. Or knives. Or how to throw a knife. Or exercise in general.   
> So I wrote the atrocity of a fic and hopefully it isn't too bad!   
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and a comment if you have anything to say! Check out the rest of the series if you liked it. thanks for reading


End file.
